


Collapse (Post-Amerika)

by TimMcIlbath



Category: Green Day, Rise Against
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Gen, Songfic, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimMcIlbath/pseuds/TimMcIlbath
Summary: "That's how we'll know, this is not a test, oh noThis is cardiac arrest of a world too proud to admit our mistakesWe're crashing into the ground as we all fall from grace"Amerika has fallen. Collapsed.Everyone knows it, and yet they don't do anything about it. They keep making the same mistakes, over and over again. History repeats itself, as they say. It's not like it was a huge surprise or anything though. Everyone saw it coming. It's just that nothing was done, when it could've been.





	Collapse (Post-Amerika)

"It's like they're too stupid to see that they're killing everyone," said Billie Joe, fishing around in his pockets for something. "They're fighting anyone they can, and messing with our rights, and it's like they're somehow blissfully unaware of what they're doing."

"That, or they just wanna watch the world burn," Mike replied. Billie finally produced a pack of cigarettes, with just two remaining. He pulled one out and began the search for a match.

"The world's gone to shit," Tré said, trying to lighten the mood, even if just a little. Shaking his head in disappointed agreement, Mike made his way to the beaten up couch the trio had found just lying on the side of the road, and sat. Things like that don't come around often. Everyone now was either homeless and broke, or reclusive and selfish. And that was hard to do when there was hardly anything left to take ownership of. That's how life was, after the collapse. 'Post-Amerika,' they called it. There were countless wars, many had lost count. It was practically anarchy, among citizens. There was once a time where this wasn't the case, but even for those who lived that way, it's hard to imagine peace.

"I wish we could just...kill 'em. Or something big. I guarantee you that life would be so much better without those fuck-ups in power." Billie stated. "Something's got to give."

"I think we all wish that, Beej." replied Tré with an empathetic half-smile. He was doing his best, they all were. But each of them wanted to just do something. Anything to make this all just go away, even for a while. They'd all gotten high or drunk countless times before. But it was getting to the point where even that wasn't doing the trick. They needed something stronger, something lasting and effective. Progress would be nice, but that obviously wasn't going to happen with all the asswipes in the world doing everything in their power to fuck them over.

Eventually, Billie and Tre sat down with Mike. Silently. There was obviously nothing to do; at least, nothing safe. It wasn't surprising that Billie continued talking about the wrong in the world they lived in, and solutions that seemed so easy to achieve, and yet... there they were. They were powerless, the three of them. They were a group of rebels, and went by the name 'Revolution Radio'. They wanted to spread a message to save the world, and mankind. But as much as they've said, countless times that there needs to be change, not enough people were listening.

***

Silence. Tim wished so much for it, even if it lasted for just a few measly minutes. Even when the world around him quieted a little, his head was still working. Trying hard all the time to think of a way to get out of this. He wanted peace in the world, all of them did, but it was going to take a lot to get it.

Tim rested his head on his hand. Zach noticed, and wanted to say something to him; but there was nothing to say. Everything he could say, everyone already had. There was nothing they could do, but keep trying. Try until they couldn't. That was the point of the Wolves, right? Everyone in this together, or something like that.

They just had to stay determined. They had to keep fighting the good fight. What else was there to do, besides die? That's how it was for them.

It couldn't last long, this charade of being so happy. It wouldn't, either. Someone, somehow, was going to break eventually. It was all just a matter of when and why.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! here's another fanfic that i'll try to keep up with, but you know how it is. also the title might not stay but for now it's gr8 ALSO creds to Rise Against for the song and lyrics
> 
> oh and sorry about the short introduction, there will be more to come and hopefully it will be better than this


End file.
